


Not Quite

by orangesofsymmetry



Series: flatshare!verse [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesofsymmetry/pseuds/orangesofsymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re not dating. They hang out a lot, they share coffees and take walks together, sure, but that’s it. Sometimes they kiss, and maybe sometimes when there’s far too much UST that they’ve been too scared to even acknowledge, they go a bit further.</p><p>Not quite dating, not quite friends with benefits. Just very, very close friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty cheesy and pretty short (unbelievably, it' roughly 500 words, to date the shortest thing i've ever written), but i needed to get back into writing phan because it's such a great pairing!!

Phil comes back to their flat with mussed hair and smouldering eyes and Dan wonders how he got so lucky.

They’re not dating - not properly, or at least not yet, but they’re getting there. Phil’s cool, too cool sometimes; all sharp edges and cold, blue eyes and flirty smirks that make people fall in love with him. It’s just who he is, really: people fall in love with him. Dan is one of those people.

Dan, the Dan who wears black too much and has very little of a social life beyond his Macbook, is hopelessly and completely in love with Phil Lester.

Its not all it seems. Phil brings home coffee and shares his favourite cereal with him, takes him on walks on campus and wears mittens in the winter. He has a beanie and loves hot chocolate and Studio Ghibli films, can quote My Neighbour Totoro nearly word for word.

Phil is far from what he seems.

He’s rumoured to be the biggest ass around; apparently he’s slept with most of the people on campus and some of the tutors (Dan’s the first to call bullshit on that; he shares a wall with Phil’s bedroom and most nights Phil is snoring way before he is) and never calls, no matter how good of a lay you are. It’s all bull, and if it were Dan he’d feel constantly shit, but Phil laughs it off (“I’m just that hot.”) and Dan kind of loves him for it.

But they’re not dating. They hang out a lot, they share coffees and take walks together, sure, but that’s it. Sometimes they kiss, and maybe sometimes when there’s far too much UST that they’ve been too scared to even acknowledge, they go a bit further. Not quite dating, not quite friends with benefits. Just very, _very_ close friends.

The kind of friend that doesn’t look down on a goodbye kiss as long as there’s strictly no hand-holding.

It’s cold this evening; Dan’s wearing an extra jumper (one of Phil’s) and has been living on a solid diet of cups of tea and Nice Biscuits. The door opens with a gust of bitingly cold air, and then Phil’s stood on the doormat, pulling off his mittens. He’s wearing the fucking denim jacket again, with a hoodie underneath (the green one, _fuck_ ) and his glasses slide down his nose when he bends over to untie the laces. He’s cute as hell, point is.

Phil grins at him and pulls his rucksack from his back. Dan can’t quite help but admire the disturbing grace of which he pulls out a bunch of (slightly wilted) lilac roses. He says nothing as he lays them on his lap other than, “Google it.” Dan does.

Later that evening Phil kisses him with intent and when they walk to their lectures the next morning, Phil grasps his hand tight in his own. Sorta kinda dating fizzles into _we are so dating._

_Thought to be almost mystical in nature, with symbolism tied to enchantment, desire and even proceeding cautiously, it’s not surprising that lilac and purple roses send a message of love at first sight, a great Valentine flower._

**Author's Note:**

> information taken from: http://www.teleflora.com/rose_colors.asp


End file.
